


On her Grave

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Gen, Rain, Tears, apocalyptic future
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Inigo danza sulla tomba di Olivia.





	On her Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla sesta settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il Portale di Evocazione dei Rinforzi da Titania, con il prompt Pioggia.
> 
> Chi dice che il Supporto A tra Olivia e Inigo non gli ha spaccato il cuore in un centinaio di pezzi, mente.

Piove.

Piove da tre giorni, ormai. Non si tratta di una tempesta: il cielo è di un grigio perlaceo, chiaro, quasi trasparente; le gocce sono sottili, taglienti e delicate allo stesso tempo, insistenti ma impalpabili. Sembra quasi di vedere un sole pallidissimo e morente al di là delle nuvole; e il sole manca da così tanto tempo sul mondo, di solito avvolto da una coltre plumbea di miasmi e oscurità, che quella visione è bellissima. Straziante.

È quasi come se perfino il cielo sappia che lei è morta nove anni fa.

E Inigo sta danzando.

I suoi vestiti sono abbastanza umidi perché il freddo gli penetri fin nelle ossa, ma non intende fermarsi. Dopo una piroetta scivola sul terreno un po' fangoso. E la sente ridacchiare con garbo.

“ _Inigo, tesoro. Devi tenere gli occhi aperti. Lasciarsi trasportare va bene solo fino a un certo punto._ ”

Deglutisce, sforzandosi di ricominciare.

Ripete ogni passo con precisione. È la sua coreografia preferita, una delle poche che sua madre è riuscita a insegnargli del tutto prima di svanire. Quel giorno, Inigo ha il cuore troppo gonfio di rimpianto per inventare qualcosa di nuovo.

Non sorride: lascia che la pioggia si insinui tra i suoi capelli, gli accarezzi il viso, gli geli le mani con il suo insistente picchiettio. Intorno a lui ci sono tante, troppe lapidi bianche e lisce, vittime innumerevoli di una guerra che né lui, né Lucina, né nessun altro sono in grado di fermare. È solo con anime che non hanno più il privilegio di danzare; è solo, nessuno può vederlo, e non c'è bisogno di fingere uno scherzo o di dirsi che andrà tutto bene.

Se socchiude gli occhi gli pare di vederla, raccolta sopra la propria stessa tomba – odia ammetterlo, ma i suoi lineamenti stanno svanendo nella sua memoria. Ma sa che i suoi capelli erano lunghissimi e morbidi e profumavano di zucchero; sa che era leggiadra come una piuma, vestita di bianco e d'oro; e la sua voce era un suono più dolce della musica a cui entrambi amavano ballare.

“ _Molto bravo, tesoro. Sii giusto un po' più sciolto. Prendi la mia mano._ ”

Inigo tenta di obbedire: tende le dita verso quel miraggio, ma tutto ciò che sente sulla pelle del suo palmo sono le gocce di pioggia – fitte, pungenti, una nebbia eterea. Un muro invalicabile.

Gli manca. Gli manca come l'aria dai polmoni. Trema mentre prova qualche altro passo, slanciando le braccia verso il cielo, ignorando gli stivali pesanti e bagnati, respirando gli odori umidi del prato e del cielo. Danza e vorrebbe correre e urlare, ma il suo ricordo lo tiene ancorato lì, a onorare con grazia la fanciulla che per lui ha dato tutto. Che per lui era tutto.

Inciampa e cade in ginocchio; o forse si è gettato a terra di proposito, curvo sul suolo, mentre la musica nelle sue orecchie si spegne nel mormorio regolare dell'acqua che colpisce la pietra.

“ _Non voglio vederti soffrire così, piccolo mio._ ”

Dopo così tanto tempo, il cuore di Inigo è ancora sul punto di spezzarsi.

Non smetterà mai di soffrire.

Si trascina in avanti e appoggia il capo sulla sua lapide, fredda e bianchissima. Puoi quasi immaginare le sue piccole mani mentre gli accarezzano i capelli e lo cullano sul suo grembo.

Ma è solo la pioggia, graziosa e spietata, che va a mescolarsi alle calde lacrime che gli rigano il viso.

 


End file.
